First Love
by saya.orchestra
Summary: 'seandainya saat itu aku menyatakan cinta padamu, apakah kisah cinta kita akan berakhir dengan bahagia Sasuke-kun'


Disclaimer : Not mine

Warrning : AU, OOC, typo, alur kecepatan & membingungkan

A/N : ff ini diadaptasi dari salah satu scene sebuah novel yang berjudul 'AI'. Dan ff ini pernah dipublish dengan couple lain di akun fb saya.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata adalah cinta pertamaku"

Dia berteriak ditengah keramaian taman kota. Bisa kurasakan semua orang kini menatap heran kearah kami atau lebih tepatnya dia. Aku menatapnya –tepat dikedua matanya− mencoba mencari sebuah kebohongan. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tak kulihat sedikitpun kebohongan dimatanya. Sesaat kemudian tangannya sibuk merogoh saku celananya, lalu dia berlutut dihadapanku dan memegang tangan kananku.

"Kau adalah yang pertama bagiku dan aku juga ingin kau menjadi yang terakhir bagiku" dia menghela napas sejenak "so, will you marry me?"

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan menjawab apa. Bukannya aku tidak senang dengan lamarannya, jujur saja aku memang berharap suatu saat dia yang notabene-nya adalah pacarku mau melamarku, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak.

.

.

"Terima...Terima...Terima"

Orang-orang disekeliling kami mulai berteriak 'Terima' sebagian dari mereka ada pula yang berbisik-bisik –entah apa yang mereka katakan− tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya diam, merasa terharu dengan semua yang dia lakukan untukku. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk akhirnya aku mengangguk. Melihat respon positif dariku dia tersenyum lalu berdiri dan memasangkan cincin di jari manisku.

Aku menatap cincin di jari manisku dengan perasaan haru. Menatap sebuah cincin sederhana dengan sebuah berlian kecil menjadi penghiasnya. 'cincin yang indah' ucapku dalam hati.

"kau suka cincin-nya?"

Aku menatap kearahnya yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan lembut, ah tidak dia memang selalu begitu –selalu menatapku dengan lembut. Lagi, aku hanya mampu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah anggukan sebagai suatu tanda bahwa bukan hanya dia yang merasa bahagia tetapi aku juga.

Dia menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatnya, kemudian mencium bibirku singkat menyalurkan semua rasa cinta yang dia punya lalu kembali memelukku tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekeliling kami yang (mungkin) tengah menatap iri melihat keromantisan yang kami lakukan.

Ketika dia membisikan bahwa dia mencintaiku aku hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang, −yang aku harap dia tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

'Cinta pertama'

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kembali ketika dia mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang tentu saja tulus dari lubuk hatinya, tapi perlahan senyum yang aku tampilkan memudar seiring dengan mataku yang memulai memanas. Entah kenapa sosok yang aku benci tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepalaku saat aku mengingat cinta pertama.

_...Aku mohon menghilanglah dari kepalaku, dari ingatanku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang jahat dimana kau masih memikirkan orang lain padahal saat ini kau sudah menjadi calon istri untuk orang yang saat ini sedang memelukmu..._

Dengan perasaan bersalah, aku kembali berusaha menghapus 'bayangannya' karena yang muncul dikepalaku, ingatanku, dan pikiranku bukanlah sosok kekasihku melainkan sosok 'dia' begitu aku mengenang siapa cinta pertamaku.

'Uchiha Sasuke'

.

.

Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak masih kecil. Banyak hal yang kami lalukan bersama, mulai dari bernyanyi, menonton, memancing, dan lainnya.

Intinya kami selalu bersama. Dimana ada Sasuke disitu pasti ada aku.

Ketika berumur 15 tahun, kami mulai tumbuh dewasa. Tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku selain tubuhku yang bertambah gemuk dan pipiku yang semakin chubby. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, dia mengalami perubahan yang amat drastis. Tubuhnya meninggi, suaranya memberat, wajahnya semakin tampan, dan abs-nya yang semakin terbentuk membuatnya tiba-tiba menjadi idola bagi semua orang.

Aku sering tidak sengaja mendengar para gadis membicarakannya, memperhatikan atau menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, atau menangkap basah mereka sedang memfoto Sasuke secara diam-diam dan Sasuke tentu saja terlalu cuek untuk menyadarinya bahkan aku rasa dia tidak tahu kalau hampir seluruh siswi penghuni disekolah ini menyukainya –termasuk aku.

Ya aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri.

.

.

Aku tidak akan pernah lupa saat dimana akhirnya aku harus merasakan apa itu yang namanya patah hati.

Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan sekolah menengah atas. Aku berusaha mencari Sasuke untuk mengajaknya foto bersama. Setelah cukup lama mencari akhirnya aku menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri dipinggir lapangan sepak bola. Disana dia tidak sendirian, disampingnya ada seorang gadis yang aku kenal sebagai Haruno Sakura atau yang lebih akrab disapa Sakura. Jarakku yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari mereka membuatku tidak bisa tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hingga akhirnya suatu kejadian membuat perasaanku bergejolak dan dadaku terasa sakit.

'Sasuke mencium Sakura.'

Sejak kejadian itu aku menjadi uring-uringan bahkan aku mendiami Sasuke selama beberapa minggu. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke merasa aneh dengan sikapku tapi aku tidak peduli. Hatiku sakit.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu tepatnya sejak kapan aku mulai mencintai dirinya, tiba-tiba saja aku sadar bahwa aku sudah memiliki perasaan itu sejak dulu, hanya saja aku lebih memilih untuk menyimpan perasaan itu.

'Kenapa tidak mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanmu?'

Aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku memilih tidak pernah mau untuk mengungkapkannya.

Alasan pertama, aku dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan yang kompleks. Susah untuk menjelaskannya...Sasuke itu seperti saudara laki-laki bagiku, dia sahabat terbaik yang kupunya, aku selalu merasa nyaman saat didekatnya dan aku tidak ingin merusaknya hanya karena aku yang nekat menyatakan cinta padanya.

Alasan kedua, dia selalu menolak setiap pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Dan tentu saja itu membuat nyaliku semakin menciut.

Dan alasan ketiga adalah jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan. Saat itu aku dan Sasuke sedang berada di balkon kamarku, kami berdua duduk sambil menatap langit sore. Aku yang bosan lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menolak mereka?" ucapku spontan.

"Siapa?"

"Orang-orang yang menyatakan cinta padamu. kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Dia terkekeh "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mereka"

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

Sasue terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman. Bodohnya aku yang tidak tahu arti dari senyumannya saat itu malah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang semakin membuat dadaku terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan itu membuat tatapan mata kami bertemu. Cukup lama kami dalam posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya dia yang memutuskan kontak mata kami lebih dulu dengan kembali menatap langit.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata..."

Aku menundukan kepala setelah mendengar jawabannya. Aku tersenyum miris, membiarkan setetes air mata bergulir jatuh.

...Ya, secara tidak langsung Sasuke sudah menolakku bahkan sebelum aku memulainya.

.

.

Selama bertahun-tahun aku mencoba menghapus bayangan Sasuke dari kehidupanku. Rasanya sangat sulit melupakan seseorang yang sudah menjadi sebagian dari hidupmu. Setiap malam kulewati dengan perasaan yang menyesakkan karena terus menerus memikirkan dia. Kondisi hatiku makin memburuk saat mendengar Sasuke bertunangan dengan Sakura. Aku menghabiskan waktu ku dengan menangis selama beberapa hari, terus menerus menyesali kebodohanku. Aku yang bodoh karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku kepadanya, aku yang bodoh karena tidak pernah mau mengungkapkan perasaan (walaupun terlambat setidaknya dia tahu tentang perasaanku), dan aku yang bodoh karena masih tetap mencintainya.

Tidak mau terus menerus hidup dalam bayangan Sasuke membuatku mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, dengan harapan agar aku dapat jatuh cinta dengan salah satu dari mereka dan perlahan-lahan mulai melupakan sosok Sasuke. Tapi usahaku sia-sia, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan sosok Sasuke dihatiku bahkan aku selalu saja membandingkan setiap orang didekatku dengan sosoknya.

Hingga akhirya aku bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara. Sosok seorang laki-laki yang dingin diluar tapi lembut didalam. Dia datang memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Dan perlahan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai membuka hatiku untuknya.

.

.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya perlahan saat mendengar aku terisak pelan. Ya aku menangis, aku akan selalu menangis saat mengingat dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"kau menangis sayang? Ada apa? apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku baik-baik saja. Aku menangis karena aku terlalu bahagia dengan ini semua" bohongku sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena kembali mengingat cinta pertamaku yang gagal.

"baka" ucap Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambutku pelan kemudian dia mengenggam tanganku lembut "Ayo, kita harus pulang sebelum cuacanya semakin dingin" aku mengangguk patuh dan mulai mengikuti langkahnya meninggalkan taman kota yang mulai sepi.

...

'_seandainya saat itu aku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku padamu Sasuke-kun, meskipun kemungkinan diterima menjadi pacarmu hanya 0.01% tapi kalau aku berusaha pasti aku bisa mengubah 0.01% menjadi 9.99% bukan? Tapi aku tetaplah aku, seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang bodoh. Si bodoh yang tidak bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Hyuuga Hinata yang pengecut. Pengecut karena lebih memilih menyimpan perasaan dari pada_ _mengatakannya'_

'_seandainya saat itu aku menyatakan cinta padamu, apakah kisah cinta kita akan berakhir dengan bahagia Sasuke-kun?'_

'_Sasuke-kun, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Kau adalah yang pertama bagiku. Apakah aku juga menjadi yang pertama bagimu?'_

End

.

.

.

Cerita macam apa ini ? #jedotinkepala

Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan nggak bermutu sama sekali.

Btw gimana reader-san bingung nggak sama alurnya? Bingung? Sama Saya juga bingung #ditimpukbata

Mind to review?


End file.
